Esme and Carlisle's Daughter Part 1
by CarlisleandEsmeForeverTwilight
Summary: This is a fanfic about Esme and Carlisle getting there Daughter back that they had to leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of Carlisle's Daughter that I originally wrote hope you like it and you know who Emmett Rose Alice Carlisle Jasper Esme Edward Bella are so i don't need to tell you that but Cathrina Cheyenne Cat for short is Carlisle and Esme's Daughter they had to leave behind and Maria is Carlisle new girlfriend and Irina's power is she gets really hot when she is mad and she can do everything that the rest of the Cullen's can and Kate's **

**Enjoy .**

Carlisle's Pov

Esme can you come to my office i need to talk to you

What is it Carlisle

I got a text

Okay from who

Lilly

Are you serious

yes

what did she want

___**Cat**_

what about her

she wants her to come live with us what do you think

I would love that but what about you

I would love that to

good when is she coming

tonight

is she human still

She is human and vampire

Esme's Pov.

Alice

Yes

We have got a lot to do

Okay

We got 's room done

Later that **Cat** day she got here we met her at he door she looked beautiful she had on this really pretty black and pink shirt with black jeans her hair was pulled back in a ponytail .

Carlisle's Pov.

**Cat** looked beautiful she look so much like Esme

_**Cat**'_s Pov.

There they stood my parents and my brothers and sisters i met them before but felt like i have never met them before i've never met Bella before

Carlisle's Pov

Lilly how old is she

in vamp years

both

15 in human 247 in vamp

woe

yeah

Carlisle's and Esme's Pov.

___**Cat**_

yeah

I missed you

I missed you all to

Lilly's Pov.

bye **Cat**_  
_

Bye Lilly .

i will have a part two up soon i do not own twilight


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's Pov.

It had been a few years after **Cat** got here.

I was sitting in my office thinking about the days events it had been about three months ago when this strange woman cam in the hospital and ever since then i'v well me and Esme have been not as close.

today Esme came to surprise me at the hospital and the strange woman was there for her monthly checkup i was in the room checking the woman and her name was maria well she kissed me and Esme saw i did not even like the woman all Esme saw was us kissing so she did not know Esme left and i did not know she was there so .

Later that day i got home and Esme met me at the stairs and we fought about it for a little while and she packed her bags and left .

I told the kids and they were acting like they were okay with it so i did not say anything i went up to my office and sat there .

the next day i was still in my office and **Cat** came up to comfort me cause she knew i was pretty upset about this whole thing and she sat in the chair across from me and was talking to me and her last words before she left was it will all work out don't worry.

* * *

Sorry this story is so short part three will be up soon . " i do not own twilight" .


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle** Pov.**

* * *

** It had been about a month since Esme left had she moved on .**

_That STRANGE woman Maria that was up at the hospital is not so STRANGE anymore she is my girlfriend now ._

_After dating her for about 3 weeks i felt comfortable enough to let her meet the rest of my family ._

_We got to my house when Edward met us at the door with Bella behind him they must have thought something was wrong because they smelt a another vampire and it did not seem right .**Cat**__ was at a friends house and Alice was with Emmett and Jasper hunting so the only ones here were Edward and Bella ._

_It was almost an hour later everybody got back and they met Maria they seemed to like her but i was having a of feeling about Emmett and Irina it was Strange how they acted a few hours later Maria ._

_One month later Maria lost her apartment and she moved in with us ._

_**Cat**__'s _Pov.

_Maria moved in with us i don't think Emmett is very happy about that can you blame him when she moved in she brought her hive brats with her We had to move in to a house big enough for 11 people i don't think that was even possible so we looked and looked but we could not find nothing so we stayed. there was 4 girls 6 boys the names of all the girls Dallas June the names of the boys Joey Mark Jake and then there was us Emmett Jasper Me Rose Alice there were only 5 rooms in the house so Carlisle and maria got 1 Emmett and Rose got 1 Alice and Jasper got 1 me and the girls got 1 and the boys got 1 so it worked ._

_A two months after Maria moved in Carlisle started having to work longer and Maria just wanted to get rid of me so she was all ways trying Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella were trying to keep me safe ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat's Pov.**

**Today has been crazy Edward Came over to visit for a while and we were sitting on the sofa together and i knew i heard Edward talking so i looked over i still heard it but his lips were not moving at all he looked over at me i had forgotten about the whole Edward can read your mind thing so i was thinking about how this at school was super cute but anyways i guess Edward heard my thoughts he looked over to me with playful grin on his face i thought shut up Edward i still heard the talking that sounded like Edward so i asked if he said something he replied no with a confused look on his face but i still heard the talking i shook it of as nothing after all i'm used to weird stuff happening all the time with Maria and especially with Emmett as my brother .**

** Carlisle's Pov.**

**It had been a long at the hospital i got home and Cat was laying on the sofa Edward was sitting beside her.**

**I went up the stair to my room and looked for Maria she was there so i went to my office and worked for a little while.**

** Cat's Pov.**

**I woe up on the floor i must have fallen of the sofa i looked up and Edward was standing there laughing at me **

**I got up of the floor and i saw that Emmett was standing there as well laughing at me i punched him playfully as if it hurt that overgrown vampire **

**I walked up to bed and fell asleep right when i saw the bed **

**I woke up and got dressed and went down stairs i said bye to dad and Maria and the rest and Edward pulled me aside **

**Cat i think you can read minds**

**I knew there was something up . i heard you talking .**

**that is so funny .**


End file.
